


The Burst Part Of The Morning

by ZellKamui



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Come Inflation, Gay, Gay Sex, Inflation, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, bursting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellKamui/pseuds/ZellKamui
Summary: My first piece of nsfw writing! Criticisms welcome. Unless you're an asshole.story for @lancedrake12 on twitter, featuring his boyfriend @NaClContainer





	The Burst Part Of The Morning

The morning was quiet, except for the occasional chirping of birds that could be heard throughout the treeline. Lance shuffled in bed, reaching for the warmth of his partner but finding the rest of the cold bed. He whined, stirring gently and waking slowly. “Smaaaaaaa…”, he called out, throwing the sheets off of himself. The otter entered into the room, sipping his coffee as he chuckled at the dragon’s tantrum. “Yes, dear?”, he said, stretching out and taking another gulp from his mug. The dragon rubbed his middle, pulling up his shirt as he traced over the tent within his silky gym shorts as he looked over his otter lover. Without saying a word, Sma knew what Lance wanted. He sat his cup of coffee down on the nearby end table, climbing back into bed to join him. In an instant, the two began to make out in each other’s arms, kissing and groping each other as they embraced. Sma moaned and blushed even brighter, moaning in ecstasy as he panted and huffed, their muzzles centimeters apart as they became both incredibly aroused.  
“Huff… More…” the dragon demanded, going back in for a kiss, slurping over the otter’s tongue with gusto. He humped heavily into the otter, becoming more aroused. Sma was visibly confused by this request, breaking from the kiss to ask, “Huh? What do you mean by ‘more’?”. The dragon grunted in frustration, grinding even more heavily into the otter, huffing, panting, and sweating just a bit. “MORE…” he demanded, gritting his teeth. Not knowing exactly what Lance was meaning by more, Sma did the only thing he could think to do in the situation. He huffed, and puffed, and exhaled all of the air in his lungs directly into Lance.  
Lance’s middle bulged and swelled just a bit, his hard defined abs bowing outward. Lance threw his head back and yelped in sheer bliss, his cock steadily growing more and more erect through his shorts. Lance grabbed Sma’s paw and stuffed it down his shorts, grasping both his and Sma’s fingers around Lance’s draconic cock. “Don’t… Stop…” he muttered, pressing his muzzle back up against Sma’s once more. Sma huffed. Apparently he was headed in the right direction. Sma kept on puffing into Lance, grunting and wheezing every last breath into the dragon. He swelled still, growing bigger and rounder with every puff. Lance’s belly gurgled as it bloated and swelled, growing to the size of a beach ball separating the two. Sma found the Oddly arousing. He started humping and grinding into the dragon’s belly, groaning out as he swelled bigger and bigger steadily.  
Sma kept going, huffing more breath into him, blowing an incredible amount of air into Lance. His entire body became bloated and full of air. His arms, legs, and chest began to swell bigger and rounder. Air lightly puffed from his nostrils, his rounding ass starting to creak and swell out of his shorts. Sma reached around and squeezed it hard, wobbling it around as he grew harder and harder. Lance belched out and moaned, still swelling even bigger and bigger. He got so big that his clothes burst completely off, leaving the dragon stark nude. Sma rolled the dragon onto his back, the two chuckling as Sma scaled his overblown body. “Wh-...what a blimp…” Sma said, blushing even brighter as he bent down and hovered his muzzle over Lance’s large, erect cock. He clasped his jaws around it, bobbing his head up and down rhythmically as he sucked Lance’s cock. Lance moaned gently, his big inflated balls making it a bit hard for Sma. He managed anyhow, continuing with the fellatio.  
Lance humped steadily into Sma’s maw, his swollen cock going down Sma’s throat. Sma obediently sucked, bobbing his head hard and working his tongue expertly. The dragon came in no time flat, pumping his hot seed into the otter’s maw. The otter could only just barely swallow it down, letting off the dragon’s cock as Sma panted and moaned. His belly was swollen with the dragon’s cum, but it was nowhere in comparison in size to Lance’s. Sma leaned over the dragon once more, pressing his lips against Lance’s. Lance could taste his own semen on the otter’s lips, which he licked with a mighty need. Sma resumed puffing into lance, breathing all the air he could into the already overinflated dragon. Lance swelled even more, his ballooning body creaking steadily. He started to outgrow the bed, and then the room. Lance’s body filled the surroundings, creaking and hissing from every orifice as he became too big to move. Sma took advantage of this, beginning to hump and grind heavily into his massively overinflated body. He creaked and groaned and squeaked until his body couldn't take any more air. The exact moment sma came, Lance burst into a million pieces. Bits of blue and yellow hide rained from the ceiling. Sma flopped backward onto the bed, rubbing his still swollen belly, a big dumb smile and a rosy red blush spread across his face. He pulled the covers back over himself, reaching out for the space which Lance once occupied and said softly, “Mmmmf… I love mornings.”


End file.
